


Book of Fandom one-shots

by TheLostLovedOne



Category: Disney - Fandom, Dreamworks - Fandom, Fantasic Beasts and Where to Find them, Oneshots - Fandom, ROTBTD - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, The Big Four - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLovedOne/pseuds/TheLostLovedOne
Summary: Calling out to all my fellow fangirls. This is my collection of little scenarios and imaginings of characters I find attractive or cute. You don’t have to read it, but you’ll be missing out if you do!





	1. Chapter 1

Please forgive me if I make a mistake in the facts of Sherlock. 

 

 

Sherlock, a well known name in many areas. Famous for high reasoning and deduction skills, Mr. Sherlock Holmes is an almost unrivaled high functioning sociopathic detective. All this simply because to a man of such a high intelligence as his, the worst thing in the world is boredom. It’s worse than mystery, pain, death, and even heartbreak if Sherlock had a heart. He’s been told reliably he doesn’t. 

 

To him, being romantically interested would be nearly as bad as boredom. Having, feelings, would be an unwanted distraction and disruption to his life. A chemical defect. No. In his mind, the closest Mr. Holmes could get to love is admiration, like that he had of The Woman.

 

Of course, you know that is not true. No indeed, why would you be reading this if it was? As small and dormant as it is, Mr. Holmes does have a heart, no matter how he tries to forget it.

 

Then he met her. She drew him in against his beliefs, tripping him into an abyss of thumping hearts, unheard of compliments, and shocking interest.

 

Perhaps it was her eyes. Those deep, shining orbs that seemed to express all her emotions even if her actions didn’t. The surprisingly mesmerizing effect they had on him when he truly noticed them after a few days.

 

Maybe it was her intelligence. The girl could take a 100 page crossword book and finish it in about 2 minutes if she wrote fast. The way she deducted a great deal more about Sherlock than he expected anyone average ever could.

 

Or maybe the true reason she intrigued him so was the way he never could seem to find much about her. Any questions he had of her past were carefully avoided and expertly pushed aside. No matter how he tried, he couldn’t seem to get past the most basic facts without a decent amount of pacing and lack of sleep while she figured out his identity, who he lived with, and the fact he brought a raccoon into the flat all in the few minutes she glanced at him when they first saw each other.

 

She was a wonder, above average.

 

And he was intrigued. 

 

Interest grew to respect, respect grew to fondness, and fondness grew into something much stronger.

 

Two hearts were unlocked and stolen. 

 

Alas, Mr. Holmes has many enemies. Ones that had no qualms about taking the lives of others, thinking that’s just what humans do, they die.

 

For once in his life, Sherlock had a very strong weakness. That weakness was exploited past her breaking point. 

 

Guns fired.

 

Tears flowed.

 

Desperate cries were heard. 

 

As one stolen heart slowed to a crushing stop, the other unfixably shattered.

 

The heart turned cold once more, locked again, forever. The horrors of that day were never to be forgotten, and never to be remembered.


	2. It Isn’t Easy to Drag a Six Foot Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Nico have been friends for while. When Nico has difficulties getting closure with Percy for Bianca’s death, Ellie does her best to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of AU since I’ve changed around the event of Nico settling Bianca’s death with Percy. I think I did alright. It’s not the best, but it’s decent.

It’s not easy to drag a physically fit six foot male across a mile of camp without being seen.

 

I should’ve just minded my own business, not gone for a walk in the city and bump into a seriously angsty emo kid. I could’ve bypassed all the chaos and death threats of helping save the entire world and just be and unknowing extra. Has anyone found a way to go back in time? I would love to know how.

Eleanor Connors, nice to meet you. Just call me Ellie. 

Traveling around with a eleven year old kid in depression who carries an epic black sword who has a god as a father? No problem. Developing a crush on him? Big problem. Not only is he practically my best friend since I foolishly decided to run away from my uncaring aunt with absolutely no idea how to survive, but over time I figured out he’s the son of the ruler of the Underworld which is a very much real place.

Also, through an intense argument about what I can and can’t do I discovered Nico’s sister Bianca died, and that he pins the blame on Percy Jackson. Autocorrect changed Percy Jackson to speech jackson

Unfortunately, Nico didn’t have any closure with him. He resented Percy for letting Bianca die as long as it has been. I was going to do everything I could to help him.

Poor emo bby tried talking to Percy, but he always got interrupted by something.

So, I did what I thought was best. I snuck into cabin three and with great difficulty dragged him to Nico’s emo corner where he was brooding. Did I not mention I Hecate claimed me when I visited CHB with Nico? Oh. I probably should have, oops.

The only problem was, I didn’t have complete control of my powers.

~-~

A dark haired boy was passed out on his bed. Ellie could faintly hear him snore. Well, time to get to work.

Ellie grabbed Percy’s arm and started dragging him across the floor, occasionally feeling him bump into random objects. She didn’t really care.

After a full ten minutes of lugging a body across a forest, Ellie’s remembered she could probably teleport and face palmed. Concentrating her powers, she and the body swiftly vanished and reappeared....

....back at cabin three.

And then at Rachel’s cave. And the Empire State Building. And somewhere in Japan, (she bought some pocky before teleporting back) and finally arrived at cabin thirteen. Percy snored through all of this. He sleeps way too soundly for a warrior.

Nico was curled up on his bed reading a book. Well, he was until two people (one alarmingly unconscious) popped up in his face. Luckily the obsidian walls and lack of windows soundproofed his scream.

”Holy Styx! What is wrong with you?!” Nico shouted trying to get over the initial shock.

”What? You expect me to lug a body around the whole camp? How mean are you? Of course I teleported into your room. This dudes’ practically twice my size!” Ellie retorted. She flicked Percy’s arm to the side on the ground, magically changing her clothes into comfortable shorts and tank top before jumping on the bed next to Nico. 

Eliie kicked him in the head and Percy jolted awake. Nico facepalmed. 

“Okay, where am I?!” He nervously asked. 

“Huh? You’re in cabin thirteen dummy. Where else would there not be any windows and completely black obsidian walls containing an angsty emo son of Hades? I get why Annabeth’s the brains.” Ellie leaned in Nico’s shoulder. She yawned, “Well, it’s not that late, but I want a nap. See ya!” And she teleported away....to the other side of the room. But this time she’s invisible. Hey, would you pass an opportunity like this to listen to a heart-warming make up between friends?

”A nap. Isn’t it like two in the morning?” Percy asked confused. 

Some awkward but touching moments later

Percy has left, and Nico grinned feeling satisfied. Then he sighed.

”Ellie, you can come out now.”

”THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!” She yelled, climbing out of his closet. She tackled him in a hug. “I’m so proud of my emo baby!” Ellie buried her head into the crook of his neck. Nico wouldn’t admit it, but he completely loved the feeling. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ellie lifted her head up and smiled brightly. Nico already missed the warmth, but it was made up for with the sparkling in eyes and beauty of her smile. He fought to keep a massive blush down. He cleared his throat.

”Ellie?” He whispered. She hummed un response. “I have something I want to confess.”

Ellie tilted her head in confusion before cuddling up to him, once again resting in the crook of his neck.

”What is it?” She asked. Her eyes started to feel heavy and Nico felt even more comfortable to her.

”W-well, you know. Um, we’ve been friends for a while—well, only for about three years and that doesn’t seem too long compared to some people who have known each other for, for—you know what, that’s not important.” Nico stumbles his way through a few sentences. Ellie’s eyes were now fully closed, and she was resting peacefully.

”What I’m trying to say Ellie, is that I um, I really like you. We’ve been through so much together and-and I admire you. You’re brave, compassionate, funny, you’re everything I’m not. We’ve been through so much together and, I really appreaciate everything you’ve done for me. I love you.” Nico ended softly. It felt like his stomach was a mass of quivering jelly, he could barely breathe since he felt to sick. Gods, he was nervous. He was so increasingly nervous that he’d scare Ellie away and be rejected. He prayed to Aphrodite that she’d give him a break and let him be happy with Ellie. Something always interrupted him whenever he’d try to confess.

He got incredibly sacred when Ellie didn’t answer him. He knew he should give her time to digest this, by after three minutes he wanted to scream. That is, until he saw the slow, light rise your chest would take and felt the her light exhales. She’d fallen asleep. Nico wanted to cry, he’d finally built up the last of his remaining courage to tell her and she heard none of it.

He missed the pink blush on her cheeks. Nico paid her flat on the bed, hugging her. If he couldn’t confess, he’d at least be affectionate with her. 

“You summoned the dead with a happy meal, I think you’re pretty funny. I love you too Nico.” Ellie smiled and turned around to face him. Nico nearly jumped for joy. In fact, his left leg has melted into shadows before he realized and brought it back to normal. He hugged her tighter and stared very hard at her lips. Ellie chuckled softly and pressed her lips to his. They closed their eyes.

He couldn’t think. All he was sure of was the soft, warm, amazing sensation of her lips on his. He wasn’t aware of needing to breathe. Sparks ignited fireworks inside of him.

She barely dared to believe this was actually happening, that she was kissing her crush of three years and the most amazing person she’d ever met. His lips were slightly chapped, but she loved it. Every tingling feeling in her body and the arms wrapped around her was magic.


End file.
